9 drabbles
by MuderBurger
Summary: just some short stories...more to come in a little while! reviews are asked for and appreciated.
1. Bath Night

_Well, this is just some idea I've had in my head for a while! I haven't seen the movie yet, so if I get stuff wrong the I do apologize! 38 MORE DAYS TILL I GET THE MOVIE!!! ____*gasp gasp gasp__** ***_

It was that tome of week again. The time in which, despite the chaos going on outside, the Inventor would put down his journal of ideas and creations, and hunt for his sixth creation, who would possibly be hiding in poor attempts to avoid what was yet to come.

"6…?" the old creator called as he wandered into the room where the little artist liked to spend his time.

Upon not being answered, he began to move stacks of paper and inkwells carefully around as he searched for the stitchpunk. "Is there any chance that maybe we could get this over with a little faster?"

Silence.

"No?"

No answer.

"Alright." The scientist sighed patiently. "If you insist."

From his hiding spot, 6 huddled closer into the shadows. It was not that he feared the scientist; it was rather he had better things to do. Much better things. He curled up tightly, drawing his knees up to his chest. He was hiding rather well, so maybe the scientist would give up this time. Okay, maybe that was a little bit too much to hope for.

"Ah! There you are!" the inventor exclaimed, placing a few books aside. He reached over, plucked the tiny seer up before he had a chance to run. "Come on…I'll be sure to try and make things go faster than the other few times."

6 squirmed unhappily in the Inventor's gentle grip as he was carried towards a small bowl of soapy water. "C-Could we just forget about it this week?" 6 whimpered.

The inventor shook his head. "I am rather sorry, but you're covered in ink, and frankly I don't find it too healthy."

6 gave a quiet sad bleating noise as the scientist lowered him into the bowl. He began to struggle a bit as his creator began carefully to scrub the ink stains from his flannel body. "I-I don't r-really mind the s-stains! R-Really!" the little puppet protested as he fought.

"6 please hold still!" the scientist scolded somewhat sharply. "You're getting water everywhere!"

The striped stitchpunk wriggled harder as the scientist prevented him from escaping the soapy mess by holding his small form as still as possible without hurting him. "Nooooooo!" 6 whined as he twisted about.

"Not much longer! Please stop thrashing!" the inventor soothed quickly.

"I wanna g-get out!" the panicking artist reached out, his pen nibbed fingers latching onto a book page.

The Creator pried the little hand free of the withered paper, being sure not to hurt him. "Alright, alright! Calm down!"

6 wormed around even more as the Inventor began to gently dry him off, and then finally put him back down. Without missing a beat, the slight doll rushed off as fast as he could, probably to seek comfort in 5.

The Inventor exhaled exhaustedly as he watched his creation run off. That had gone longer than he had expected.


	2. Sleep Walker

It was incredibly late by the time 7 wandered in from her scouting, and most of the others had already turned in for the night except for 5, 6, and 2, who were sitting on the couch talking. Well, 5 and 2 were anyway. 6 had fallen asleep hours ago by the looks of it, and was lying very still with his head resting on 5's lap. At first 7 decided to walk by without a word when a strange noise caught her ear. She stopped, listening for a moment then looked back at the three stitchpunks on the couch. "Is 6....talking in his sleep??" she asked.

"Really we can't tell." 2 sighed.

"I think so." 5 laughed.

"What's he saying?" 7 sat down across from her friends, staring at the small artist who would occasionally mumble something.

"We haven't really been listening, but now that you've asked, let's try and find out!" 2 grinned

The three conscious puppets became silent, still watching 6 sleep, and just listened.

"No...." 6 muttered.

2 suddenly looked as though he had an idea. A rather bad idea. "Why?" he asked the sleeping seer.

"1...1 says...says..." 6 stopped talking for a moment.

"Says what?" 7 joined in, amused

"Knock it off guys, you'll wake him up." 5 scolded.

"Trust me I think he's pretty much out." 7 giggled. "I wanna see where this is gonna go anyway!"

"I...have to go now.....bye..." 6 suddenly stood up, swaying slightly and began to walk away.

"6 wait!" 2, 5, and 7 rushed after him.

"N-No.....have to leave."

"Okay, uh," 2 managed to step in front of the sleep walking artist. "Where do you need to get to ? I'm sure I can help!"

"I...." 6 seemed confused. "I think..."

"Go this way, it's a short cut!" 5 suggested.

"Okay....th-thanks..." 6 wandered back into the other room, and collapsed onto the couch again.

"This is just getting weird." 7 said, looking shocked.

"Weird, but amusing." 2 agreed.

"I think that's enough. The last thing we need is for him to walk outside and get lost." 5 sighed as he threw a blanket over his friend. "Let's call it a night."

"Eh....alright." 7 yawned.

"No argument." 2 said as he walked off.

_Wow. That was really short. This was actually based off of true events that happened to my sister! XD she did kinda walk off one night and we found her sleeping in the laundry room the next morning! Rofl! However I must say that I don't think the humor of my sister's actions worked out here!_


	3. The Lunch that horrbly wrong

"Okay!" 5 said. "Ready?"

"Let's do this!" 2 grinned, cricking his neck back and forth.

"Lunch that went horribly wrong: A Rap! By 2 and 5! go!" the one eyed apprentice yelled!

Then the two stitchpunks broke into a well put together song about lunch.

"Step into the lunch line things getting' hairy!

Order large fries with a side of dairy!

Get a spicy chicken wrap with a chocolate shake

With two or three burgers that they had to remake,

Cause I dropped it on the floor!

Had to get more!

(More!)

Pushin' and shovin' to get outta that store!

Ketchup and mayo all spattered on the floor!

Oh my god I just realized

That sounded really wrong!

But that doesn't really matter

Cause it's a really stupid song!

I'm runnin' outta rhymes and not to mention food!

Did you see that freaky hair on that really freaky dude?!

It's getting' really violent just read the next line:

Cause mustard just exploded just like a land mine!

And now my foods a mess and now I'm really dead

Lying on the floor with a hot dog on my head!

What?!

Oh!

I heard that!

Are you making big fun of my light up candle hat?

You're just jealous!

You got dat son!

I'm gonna rule the world with cinnamon bun!

Boom!

Pow! Lot's of random words!

I just got trampled by random cattle heards!

What's that Willis?!

I don't know!

We're outta ideas!

That's the end of this show!"

The two burst out laughing. "Oh jeez..." 5 choked.

"We are amazingly talented!" 2 was laughing so hard his eyes had teared up.

"I wonder about you two sometimes...." 7 sighed as she watched them slap high-fives. "I really do..." she then walked off.

"You sooooo made up everything at then end." 8 grumbled.

The twins applauded, 1 walked off cursing, 6 stared, and 9 shook his head. "Wow...." he muttered.

–

_I so copyright this as mine cause it took me forever to write that rap!!!!_ XD


	4. Like a Cat

_Okay, I thought this up cause last night I didn't sleep to well and I needed something to do and I couldn't talk to my sister cause she was sleeping. So thus, this little story was born! Slight 5x6? I don't know! Just shaddup and enjoy it! Oh and by the way, YEAH I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT!_

–

5 didn't know why, but he somehow found himself comparing 6 to a cat. Not because cats were graceful, which 6 most definitely wasn't in the slightest. It was because he had tendencies to act like one without knowing it. 6 liked curling up on people to sleep. If he was tired and someone had a lap, he would curl up on them immediately, no matter who it was. Even 1 and 8 had found themselves victims to the sleepy artist, and not having the heart to shove him off, they had been forced to stay where they were.

_It isn't just the urge to sleep on people. _5 thought as 6 snuggled up to him. He gently began to pet 6's yarn hair, and the one eyed stitchpunk grinned to himself as the striped seer actually started to purr in his sleep.

5 moved his hand, gently scratching 6's shoulders, causing the visionary's back to arch slightly into the relaxing feeling. "Feels...good..." 6 muttered, burying his face into 5's chest.

5 laughed quietly. Yes. 6 was like a cat. 6 was his little cat. 5 smiled again, and wrapped his arms around the smaller stitchpunk, resting his cheek against 6's head. "Goodnight 6." he whispered gently.


	5. Helemt comes off like this

_LOL! YES! I got this idea from Girl in the Wind! Sorry if its not what was expected! Oh well! 9 IS THE BEST MOVIE EVER!_

--

7 sighed and put down her helmet. That was enough training for one day. And besides, she had promised the twins that she would help them build with those large wooden blocks they had found earlier that day. The warrior didn't want to let 3 and 4 down.

No sooner had she left, 5 walked in calling her name. "7?" he asked as he poked his head in. "7? You in here?"

Upon not being answered, the one eyed stitchpunk entered the room. "Huh. Guess she left." He muttered. His good eye suddenly fell on the bird skull helmet, and curiosity began to nibble at his insides.

"No." 5 told himself firmly. "7 would _kill_ you if you did!"

But Curiosity wouldn't leave him at that. Oh no! Not till 5 gave in, this was about ten seconds later. "Oh, alright! But only for a moment!" 5 told the inquisitiveness within him.

Lifting up the bird skull, he placed it over his head and nearly stumbled backwards under the weight. "Oh my"- 5 stopped himself from screaming, so that no one would hear him, then steadied himself. "How does she _wear_ this thing?" he pondered aloud.

Letting go of the wall he had been holding onto, 5 took a cautious step forwards, then another, then another. The heaviness was still weighing him down quite a bit. "How?" he wondered again. "This thing is heavy as"-

"What are you doing?" 9 asked as he walked in.

"AH! NOTHING!" 5 removed the helmet and flung it across the room. It hit 9 hard in the stomach.

"Oof!" 9 stumbled back. "Ow! What the-Calm down!"

"I'm sorry!" 5 exclaimed, helping 9 back up.

"You were trying on 7's helmet?" the 9th stitchpunk winced as he gathered his bearings.

"No! Well…yes…But don't tell her!" 5 said in a panicked voice.

9 looked thoughtful for a moment. "I won't…so long as you let me try too."

The journeyman looked relieved. "Alright…here. Careful though! It's heavy!"

"So I felt!" 9 laughed.

He lifted up the helmet, placing it over his head, with slight difficulty, and then looked around. "It's not that heavy!" he grinned.

"It felt heavy to me!" 5 murmured.

"Oh crap!" 9 cursed. "5! 5, help me get this off!" he had begun to pull in a alarmed fashion at the skull clinging to his head.

"Why?" 5 asked. "What's wrong?"

"_It's stuck!"_ 9 practically yelled. "GET IT OFF!"

"Stuck?!" What do you mean?!"

"I mean I can't get it off 5! HELP!"

"O-okay! Hold still! Just let me"- 5 began to pull at the helmet.

"Ow!" 9 grunted.

"Sorry! Sorry! Just-Hang on!"

5 gave another viscous tug that sent them both falling backwards so that 9 landed on 5 in a rather awkward position. "OW!" the both shrieked.

"What are you two _doing?!"_

Both gave a scream of terror as looked up from the floor to see that 7 was standing above them. "Are you guys"-

"NO!" they screamed.

9 jumped up to explain. "5 was playing with your helmet, I walked in, and asked if I could try and now its stuck! WE ARE NOT DOING WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Riiiigghtt…." 7 looked a little freaked out. "You weren't taking it off correctly. It comes off like this." She gently took hold of the sides and pulled it off 9's head. "Now uh, if you don't mind I'll just…leave you two to…do whatever you were doing."

"OH MY GOD WE WEREN'T!" the two rag dolls yelled.

"I'm sure!" 7 teased, enjoying the panic that they were experiencing. "Keep telling yourself that!"


	6. Crank Calls

_Behold! The next installment of my fanfic! Now I know that since they're in the middle of a war here that most of the phones are down, but hey, let's just __**pretend**__ that there are still a few up! Kay? We'll use out imaaaaaginations__**! **__* makes pretty rainbow with her hands *_

_--_

2 was practically choking on his own laughter as he dialed some random number he had found in an open phone book with 5. The two rag dolls had got to thinking that maybe, just maybe, if 1 let them, they could call somebody and mess around with them.

But of course, 1 had forbidden it. So in response, 5 and 2 had called anyway, and 1 had found out immediately, and was standing behind them, looking quite peeved, waiting to see if 5 and 2 could pull this off. (Which they had sworn that they could)

5 snorted behind his hand as a gruff impatient voice answered. "This is the Chancellor. What do you want? Why are you even calling? We're in the middle of a _war _here!"

"Is your refrigerator running?" 2 asked, trying so hard not laugh.

"No…"

"It's not-?" 2's face suddenly fell and he looked over at his apprentice. "It's not!" he whispered in a panicky tone.

5 looked stunned. "What?"

"No, it's not!"

1 reached a hand out, as if asking 2 to kindly step aside from the phone so he could yell at them.

"I-It's not! It's not running!" 2 muttered, still freaking out.

"What do we do?" 5 whispered back.

"Um…" 2 thought for a moment. "Uh, O-Okay! You have a nice day then! Uh...take care!" the elderly stitchpunk quickly hung up

1 glared. "Well that went well! I told you it wouldn't work! Now don't disobey me again!"

"Could we try again?" 2 pleaded. "Please? We swear we won't mess up! We were just nervous!"

1 put his face in his hand and sighed. "Fine…_once _more. That's it!"

"Right!" 5 grinned. "Okay, I wrote this one down so you don't mess up!" 2 nodded to 5, who jumped down on the redial button, then they waited.

"_WHAT?!" _the Chancellor barked.

"Yeah, um, do you have…" 2 squinted at the letters, then was hit with the horrible realization that reminded him that only 3 and 4 could read, so 5 writing this down was not going to help at all.

"Do you have…P-Prince Al…Bert in a can?"

"What?" the Chancellor asked in confusion.

"Well you better. let...him out be-because he's…Suff…o…coting?"

Silence.

"Well?" 1 asked.

2 looked up. "He wants to know what suff-o-coting is!" 2 turned back to the phone. "Uh…YOU'RE STUPID! YOU'RE REALLY STUPID!"

Then 5 slammed the hang up button hard and they ran off to the watchtower to try and take their minds off their failed attempt to do a crank call.

"Idiots." 1 uttered.

--

_MUCH THANKS TO BRAIN REGAN FOR INSPIRING ME TO RIGHT THIS STUPID CHAPTER! :D_


	7. 9 Owns 5

"Hm…." 7 thought as she sat back. "I think…1 owns 2!"

"I totally deny that and counter it with the fact that _8 _owns 1!"

"Oh come on! What did implanting that image in my mind accomplish?!" 5 moaned, clutching his head.

2 laughed.

"Hey guys!" 9 grinned as he walked in. "What are you up to?"

"Stating who owns who!" 7 said.

"Who owns…who? Wait, what?" 9 asked in confusion.

"Who dominates who. Who is in control of the other. WHO IS THE ALPHA IN A RELATIONSHIP!" 2 explained with a mischievous cackle.

"Um….okay…" 9 muttered with slight awkwardness. He sat down next to 5, and then 7 suddenly stood up screaming. "9 OWNS 5!"

"What?!" 5 screamed in surprise. "9 doesn't own me! He doesn't!"

"Ooh! Denial!" 7 teased. "How many lashing for _that _9?"

9 laughed and played along. "Oh I dunno! 70, maybe 75 if I'm feeling merciful! 200 IF I'M ANGRY!"

All of them but 5 cracked up. "Shut up!" the one eyed stitchpunk shouted, actually blushing fiercely.

"Don't make him break out the whip!" 7 managed to choke through her laughter.

"Stop it! I'm serious! You know I hate this!"

"Hate this?" 9 calmed down enough to say. "That's not what you said about it last night!"

They laughed harder, and 5 stood up to leave. "This isn't funny!"

"Rough love is never funny 5!" 9 called after him.

"Oh…oh my god!" 7 giggled, wiping her eyes. "Where's 2?"

"He fell off his chair." 9 choked. "Damn…I can't breathe."

"Better let up on him 7!" 2 snickered from the floor.

9 suddenly grinned, and 7's face fell. "Don't even." She snarled.

--

_I apologize to anyone who was offended by this chapter. This was inspired by my friends and I at lunch okay? Typical 9__th__ grade humor. Again, if you were offended, I do apologize._


	8. Couch

"2!" 5 called as he tried against to push away a heavy plank of wood. "2! Get in here now!"

"Alright, alright!" 2 replied patiently as he entered the room. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"It's 6." 5 grunted as he tried again in vain to shove away the plank. "He got trapped in the couch."

2 laughed. "_Again?!"_

"Don't laugh!" 5 snapped. "It isn't funny!"

From beyond the various couch pieces, the little striped artist called out. "S-scared. Wanna get out now…"

"Okay, just-just hang on 6." 5 said, trying to keep his voice calm instead of sounding angry.

"Well," 2 sighed as he too tried to push away the loose wood. "You'll need more help. 7, 8! Do you think you could spare a moment?"

"Sure!" 7 called brightly. She entered, followed by 8, who had nothing else to do, so he figured he'd just help 2 and 5 out with whatever they needed, and then be on his way. "What's the problem?" the female stitchpunk asked.

"6 got himself stuck in the couch again." 2 grinned.

"I thought he wasn't allowed anywhere near this thing due to the _last _incident. Didn't 1 get really mad and tell us to keep an eye on him after that?"

"Yup, but someone wasn't keeping an eye on him! That's how he got back in!"

"Can I ask him something?"

"Sure."

7 leaned her head into the gap and asked, "6? You okay?"

"Y-yes…." 6 quietly replied.

"Why did you go back in here?"

"I-I-I don't kn-know…"

"Okay, well, try and stay calm for a bit. We'll get you out."

7 saw 6's silhouette nod fearfully.

"Pull on three." 2 ordered, taking hold of the side on the wood plank.

As 2 had said, they began to tug; the board creaked loudly, and separated enough for 6 to hurry out, but the tiny artist, terrified by the loud sudden noise, yelped and hurried back further into the shadows.

"6, come-out-now!" 5 called in a strained voice. Holding up the wood was rather hard.

6 whimpered and shook his head.

"8!" 2 grunted under the weight of the board. "Could you _get_ him please!"

8 let go, the other three rag dolls cried out in pain as the extra weight was shoved onto them.

The muscular stitchpunk reached an arm into opening, and 6 screamed (For if 8 was trying to snatch him up it normally meant a beating was at hand.) "Hold still!" 8 growled. "I ain't gonna hurt ya! STOP SQUIRMIN' AROUND!"

Finally, the brawny rag doll managed to capture 6, and pulled him out; 6 struggling crazily. "Okay! Calm down! I'm puttin' ya down now! Relax!" 8 snarled as he dropped the small seer.

Upon being freed, 6 took off, and disappeared around the corner.

--

_BASED OFF OF TRUE EVENTS WITH MY KITTY!! :D lol yes, we did have to move the couch, but instead of her running out by herself, I had to crawl in to get her! XD enjoy the new chapter!!_


	9. Don't wanna Go

_This one is gonna be a little more dark I guess! I had this thought in my head (holy shit duck and cover) ANYWAY! I don't know what 6 did when he was released! So here ya go! _

_--_

It was time for 6 to go. 6 didn't know why, but he was being sent away. Far away, like he had done something bad.

He was so scared. He tried to run when the Scientist came in, but he wasn't fast enough. The Scientist gently scooped up the little artist and placed him on the worktable, where he could not try and hide. "6…we need to talk." He said soothingly.

6 began to tremble. "S-six knows why! 6 knows w-w-why you're sending him away! 6 _knows!_ S-s-six did something bad!" 6 was starting to speak very quickly, like he always did when scared, or nervous. "A-A-And, n-n-now you're p-punishing him! PLEASE DON'T! WHATEVER 6 DID HE'S SORRY! DON'T MAKE HIM GO AWAY! HE'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN AND-"

"6!" the Scientist said warningly. "Stop this! Now!"

6 stopped. The sharp tone scared him even more. "6 is sorry…" the tiny seer muttered fearfully.

"You're acting childish and immature!" the Scientist growled. "And you've got to be _insane_ to think I'll let you behave that way!" All at once the old man wished he could take back his words.

"6 already is insane…" 6 whispered quietly, fiddling with his key.

"No…No you're not." The Scientist gently placed 6 in a sitting position. "If you were crazy then…then I wouldn't have ever created you."

6 began to swing his little legs back and forth. "6 doesn't want to go…"

"You have to. I wish you didn't, but you're mankind's only hope."

"Why does it have to be 6? Why does 6 have to go?"

The Scientist didn't answer. "I want you to find the others when you go. Remember 5? Stick with him. You'll be safer that way."

"Can't…can't 6 stay with you?"

"No…I'll be gone soon as well, 6."

6 quietly stopped swinging his legs. He didn't want to go. With all his heart he wished he could stay with his creator, where the explosions outside were more muffled, and he couldn't hear anyone dying. It would be hard for him to leave his home.

"I wish you could stay 6." The Scientist smiled. "I've…well, I've grown attached to you."

6 reached up for the Scientist, who lifted him up and carried him down to the warfare that went on below.


End file.
